User talk:Kabogh/archivedec2013jan2015
Welcome This is my tlak page so talk to me here, you can also spam here once just for the laughs. Kabogh (talk) 12:16, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm not sure what really pushed me to do that, but I think its that my brain classified you as a competitor and I kinda tried to take you down (Sorry!). I'm sorry for all the bullshit I caused; and I have to admit: Cock Off Doody was kinda funny. Anyways, I knew we'd come both come to our senses. So, overall, sorry. Its not good for a Catholic to do bad stuff like that. Totallynotme (talk) 03:27, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to say that my Funnypastas (on my wiki) really delve into using weird shit like, well you know. Your pastas are different but still funny. Totallynotme (talk) 02:36, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I am not a "Deranged Troll", I am just publishing stuff that i made up and thought was funny. Don't be a meanie and say that they're beyond shitty. I've told people these pastas in person and they would laugh. So i thought i could post them somewhere and get people online to laugh. That's all i have to say, i have finished with the words that i have spoken out of my mouth on to the plastic keyboard on my desk, this is the end of the establishment we have encounterd with lots of peanuts, i love you so much and don't want anything illegal or dangerous to happen to your good health. Sincerely, "Deranged Troll" Hey Kabogh. Listen, do you think we should create quality standards and rules? Not saying we have too, but we know what happened for the last few days. Continue, create, co-operate 07:51, August 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Quality standards and items Seeing how the founder hasn't come back, it looks like you're the closest thing to authority on the wiki. Continue, create, co-operate 06:11, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey, from what i can tell you seem to be familar to this wiki. Do you think you could tell me what kind of stuff we do here? RE:RE: R&QS Nice. I'd suggest, if using cliches, to actually parody them and not just have them there or have the writer partially lampshade it. Additionally, I was thinking of doing blog posts on things such as "Parodying Cliches", "Absurdity" and "Deliberate Crapwriting." Go a bit more in-depth. Continue, create, co-operate 03:48, September 5, 2014 (UTC) The RE of RE of RE: The REvenge Alright. Absurdity - '''Basically, going more in-depth on how absurd a story should be and how it shouldn't be completely ridiculous. Using a straight man and such also is covered. '''Parodying Cliches - '''How to actually parody cliches instead of just doing a slight lampshade or just ignoring it altogether. (e.g. "A skeleton popped out" isn't a parody of a cliche. "He stopped looking in each room because he knew each bloody thing was going to just be another skeleton popping out" kinda is.) '''Deliberate Crapwriting - '''Self-explanatory. About deliberate "crapwriting", as I like to call it, and how it should not be used all the time. Continue, create, co-operate 03:54, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Hi, Kabogh. On the off-chance that you're still on this wiki, I've given you admin. After adopting the wiki, I've thought that, perhaps we need a bit more people around. So, congratulations. ThatCatIsCool and FTR2006 may also get admin, since they're also respected FP writers, but, so far, it's you and me. So, come on. Let's spruce up this wiki. Trust us, we'll get more people. We can delete the pages now, set an example. Congratulations, Kabogh. Continue, create, co-operate 04:36, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I have removed your name off the front page due to the situation of losing your adminship. Do you want your name there anyway? I still consider you an admin, but I just wanted to ask. I didn't think about how that may affect you. Wiki Checkup Hey, Kabogh. Just a few things of interest happened over the weeks. #Mika032 threatened to report me after I deleted her pasta, which Cat and I both agreed was bad. Read it here. #You've noticed the assflap that vandalised our wiki? Yeah, the only stuff that was left was stuff like Night Island, He Said He Only Wanted The Legs, etcetera. We've cleaned up mostly everything, if not everything. But everyone should be happy to know he's been blocked. Other than that, not much. Well I've been in the city for 20 years, and I must admit...I'm lost. 00:44, January 2, 2015 (UTC) P.S Fuck, I forgot. Sorry. Yea, you "prefer"... Just because you prefer that people aren't aware of your return, doesn't mean you go and remove your name from the front page. You are a fucking admin, take note of it! People need to know the adminstrators, wether you like it or not! Have a problem with that? Then you can have Kumandayas remove your adminship. But right now, on this wiki, you are not going to be invisible, because you like to "work in the shadows". PS: About FTR, I know I was a bit harsh about him being inactive, but it just pisses me off that people don't take adminship seriously. Maybe a family member died or something, I don't know. But right now, where we have no idea why he's gone, is why I am mad at him. He is most likely being lazy. ThatCatIsCool 00:37, January 4, 2015 (UTC) From your friend, Reginald. If I do say so myself, I think you should calm it down with how you and Cat communicate. I agree with cat, for 99% of what he said, he should probably calm down, but... maybe he doesn't have to. Just a thought from another contributor. Good day. Reginald G. Thurstan II 21:16, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I must admit... I'm ashamed... Your message started with a very negative view torwards me, which pissed me off at the time. Your message was bad timing, as I was recently bothered with personal issues in my life that made this one 10 times worse. I apologize though, as now reading your message a second time made me realize, you weren't pissed with me. You were just trying to be more productive about the name situation. I was too focused on how you wanted to "work in the shadows" and it was all just a game to you. I took that too seriously for Wiki dedicated to comedy. And for that I apologize. If you recieve any hate from the contributors, please, blame it on me, as it is my fault for starting the arguement with you. '''I know this much is true... We both want what's best for the Wiki, so does Kuman. That's a fact. So I'll do what you said. - Remove our names, leave kumandayas there. - deal with the vandals Again, I apologize for not understanding sooner. I don't want to leave this Wiki, so please to both of you Kuman and Kabogh, don't revoke me. ~Cat ThatCatIsCool 04:25, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Well I'm glad we could finally settle our arguement. It definitely will break things down for us, so we have less to worry about. I look forward to the future of the Wiki, I always have. And I'm still blown away by the success we've had with just 3 people. ThatCatIsCool 20:28, January 5, 2015 (UTC) I was only trying to remove the green outline on the "latest activity" board, not repeating what you wrote. I thought that it was just too much green. So the way I removed the green, was by typing in green, as it wouldn't recognize as a color and just remove it completely. It took me 20 minutes to format it correctly, and you undone it. But whatever, since it's still under construction I'm sure we'll improve it later on. ThatCatIsCool 03:20, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Let's just go back to having one board, because right now it's more glitchy than Sonic 06. ''Actually, I don't know about that... that game is pretty glitchy- ''But I think it would look a lot better with out the multiple board-thing anyway. It just too much stuff in one page. Or don't. But please consider it. ThatCatIsCool 01:38, January 16, 2015 (UTC)